The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian
Day 1 - Ryūgamine's Admission "Listen up!" the proctor yelled so his voice would carry all the way to the back of the large group of prospective cadets standing before him. "You will be called up one at a time to come into the gym! Once inside we will instruct you further!" A few minutes of silence and the proctor seemed satisfied that everyone understood the instructions. "Now, first up..." Ryūgamine Shindo had zoned out on the proctor, he knew they were going to go in alphabetical order and with the last name of Shindo he knew it would be a while until they called him. Shifting and feeling overall uncomfortable, they had taken his sword, Oni Ken, from him, some safety precaution they had said. Ryūgamine did watch, uninterestedly, as one by one kids went into the indicated gym and various sounds came from within. From the rumbling of something large moving, or falling, to the screams of pain and anguish as someone got injured. "Tolbert Boese!" for some reason that name cut into his daydreaming, he had been remembering the trouble he had been having with his tie that morning. Ryūgamine saw a young man with white hair and of average height move foreward from the slowly shrinking group, some having been called up others chickening out and leaving, he saw that the guy seemed terrified as he entered the gym. 'Another flunky?' Ryūgamine thought, scratching his face absent mindedly. The sounds of something crashing and crushing resounded from the gym. 'He must be getting slaughtered...' After a few minutes there was a definite silence and then Ryūgamine noticed a side door where he assumed those who passed came out of because it led straight into the main building of the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. He was shocked when he saw the guy he thought was getting slaughtered come through that door and into the main building. It wasn't so much that he had passed, it was that the white haired guy didn't seem to be injured at all. 'How the hell did he survive?' Ryūgamine thought, then he began wondering how tuff the exam was. If a scrawny guy like him could make it with so little damage it must be pretty easy...then again what if the exam is actually really difficult and that guy is actually really strong? His head began to ache from all the conflicting thoughts now swarming in his head. Several more people had been called up while he had been distracted with his thoughts. "Miki Hirosen!" again a name cut through his thoughts and his attention was drawn to the front of the group, even smaller than he had realized, and saw a young man with blonde and blue hair. Before entering the gym this guy turned to face the abated crowd. "Behold!" the blonde called to the crowd. "A future hero of legend takes his first step into history!" 'Is he being arrogant? Or is he trying to be funny?' Ryūgamine thought with a sigh. He noticed that this guy, Miki, seemed a little put off by the lack of response from the crowd. He scratched the back of his head and entered the gym. Again Ryūgamine stared at the gym walls as again the sounds of something smashing into the walls and floor. Then there was a strange noise, like all the sounds from before all repeating all at once, then the sound of an explosion. 'What the hell is going on in there?' Ryūgamine thought. The side door opened again and that blonde guy walked triumphantly into the main building. Ryūgamine sighed again. 'That guy...' He then looked around and saw that there were maybe ten people who hadn't snuck off by now still standing around. The proctor turned to the remaining people and sighed. "Why do I always get the groups with the most fleers?" he groaned. "I swear the others don't tell me about having nearling this many drop outs...Anyways...next up is...Ryūgamine Shindo." "I prefer Ryūga." he said as he went foreward. "Whatever," the proctor said handing him his sword. "here's your blade and get in there." Ryūgamine gripped his blade and entered the gym. It was dark except for what Ryūgamine assumed was the testing area. "Ryūgamine Shindo?" a voice asked, it sounded more like a statement but he still nodded to confirm that that was his name. "Good." "Now," another voice began abruptly. "How would you like to prove yourself? Through strength or magic?" "Uh..." Ryūgamine froze, he expected to just be told what he needed to do, all he could think to do was hold his sword infront of him. "Strength." the second voice said. "If you would, Ju." "Of course." a third voice said, then what sounded like a cat meowing as it was set down. "Wood Make: Man!" A humanoid creature made of wood, and had an 18 on its chest, appeared out of the ground infront Ryūgamine. It looked like a wooden dummy he had used in sword training. A sudden surge of confidence filled his body and he smirked. "Easy. Now wake up Ao no Honō, we have work to do." he said as he drew his sword. The voiced, he assumed, probably thought he was talking to his sword, but he was actually talking to the Familiar Spirit fused with him. Oni Ken glowed with a bright blue light and then blue flames lept from his body. "He can clearly use magic." the first voice said. "But can he control it?" Ryūgamine continued to smirk. "You're going down toothpick." he said then lept foreward and prepared to cut down the Wood-Make spell. Suddenly there was an impact at his gut, he glanced down and saw that the wooden dummy had swiftly moved foreward and delivered an uppercut to his gut. Ryūgamine flew higher into the air, all the wind knocked violently from his lungs. He slammed into the ceiling and stuck for a moment. Ryūgamine took a deep and sharp intake of air and glared down at the wooden creature. "Now you're gonna get it." He pushed off from the ceiling and shot down at the wooden man. "Ao no Honō Slash!" he roared, the blue flames wrapping around his blade and he swung the blade as the dummy went to punch him again. His flame clad blade connected with the wooden fist. For a second Ryūgamine thought he was going to get thown into the wall again, then he felt Ao no Honō get pissed. The flames increased in heat and luminosity and he felt Oni Ken begin to bit into the wood. Then, almost all at once, the flames engulfed the rest of the Wood Make: Man and it swiftly turned into a pile of ash and cinders. "Congradulations." the second voice said. "You have passed the admission test. Go through that door and into the main building." When the second voice said "that door" another light came on illuminating a door that Ryūgamine assumed was that side door he had been seeing people coming out of. He resheathed Oni Ken, the flames disappeared and Ao no Honō went back to sleep. Ryūgamine went through the door and on into the main building. In on a Technicality 'I shouldn't be here, I should just leave, go back home and accept what's waiting for me...' "Tolbert Boese!" His blood froze, he thoughts stopped dead in his head and Tolbert took a deep breath. He felt his entire body shaking violently with nerves. Tolbert began moving foreward, slowly, every sense in his body screaming at him to turn and flee. But he took another step foreward and another and another until he realized that he was standing in the dark gym, the only light being focused entirely on what looked like the testing area. 'Oh no...' he thought miserably. "Tolbert Boese?" a voice came from somewhere in the shadows. "Y-yes..." Tolbert replied. "How would you like to prove yourself? Strength or magic?" a second voice asked. Tolbert stood there, he could feel his entire body shaking and he hoped that they couldn't see just how much. "Shall we just go with strength?" the first voice sighed. Tolbert continued standing there shaking in his boots. Another sigh. "Ju, if you don't mind." the second voice said. "Meow..." Tolbert felt his eyebrow rise in confusion at that noise. "Earth Make: Giant!" a third voice said shortly after the cat noise. A large, light gold colored, humanoid-like creature made of earth and rock erupted from under the floor in front of Tolbert. 'Oh no...' he thought again. The giant's arms rose above its head, Tolbert felt like he was staring up at a mountain and could see the avalanche about to cascade down to smash and bury him. All at once the arms came down, Tolbert took half a step back and then lept into the air. The massive boulders that were the giant's arms smashed into the floor, causing it to splinter and sending them out like shrapnel. Tolbert landed on the right arm, wobbled a bit then regained his balance and waited for half a moment to see what would happen next. 'Just don't die.' The earthen brute used its left arm to try and swat Tolbert away like one would an insect. He panicked for a second, then ran up its arm. Behind him it destroyed its own right arm, the rock and earth shattered like the floor. Tolbert stopped and looked back at the giant's shoulder, just in time to see the left arm following him up. 'Oh no...' he thought for the third time that day. He lept again, over the arm, and rolled into the floor and stopped square on his feet and realized that he had been holding his breath since the thing appeared. Rock and earth crunching echoed in his ears and he swiftly turned to face the sound. The Earth-Make creature had destroyed its own head and had collapsed. 'D-did I pass?' "Your creation has been destroyed." the second voice said. "But he didn't destroy it himself." the first voice said. "True," the third voice, Tolbert remembered being called Ju, said. "But having the enemy destroy themself is a truly clever strategy." "I suppose..." the first voice agreed. "So, on a technicality, you have passed the admission test." the second voice said. "Congradulations, go through that door and into the main building." Tolbert nodded dumbly and, his body shaking as the adrenaline left all at once, exited the gym and walked towards the main building. As he walked the relatively short, maybe less than a meter, pathway he felt away that somebody was watching him. The Comedian's Sound 'Oh yeah, that'll definitely be funny.' "Miki Hirosen!" Miki heard his name called and he strode confidently up towards the gym, hoping no one could see how badly his legs were shaking. He stopped infront of the door, turned to face the crowd and frowned inwardly at the small size. "Behold!" he called to the crowd. "A future hero of legend takes his first step into history!" Nothing. No laugh, no snickers, no visible response. Great. Miki sighed and scratched the back of his head. 'So much for that first impression.' he thought as he entered the dark gym. "Miki Hirosen?" a voice asked. "Or would you prefer 'Future Hero of Legend'?" 'I hope they took that in a positive way...' Miki thought, though he felt, or at least hoped he felt, an amused smirk behind that voice. So, hoping for the best, gave a showy bow. "Just Miki, for now." he replied. "How would you like to prove yourself? Strength or Magic?" a second voice asked, and this time he was sure he could feel a smile somewhere in the shadows. "Is both an option?" he asked, standing back up. "Most seem to use both regardless of the choice." a third voice said. "Fair enough." the second voice said. "Ju, you know what to do." "Ice Make: Dragon!" the third voice said. A european-style dragon glistened as it moved into the light. Miki saw it had wings and could use them as it soared over his head. It roared, and the roar echoed around the gym. Miki couldn't help but smirk. 'I hope this works.' he thought as he tried to gather his magic. He lost concentration as he lept out of the way as the dragon lashed out at where he was standing with its tail. 'C'mon! Work!' His legs were shaking violently as again he worked to gather his magic. The dragon roared again, and he dodged as it continued lashing out at him. 'Work! Work! Work! Work!' he was screaming in his head. "Sound Wall!" he yelled and managed to create a wall made of all the noise the Ice-Make creature had made since it appeared. The wall stopped the creature and he could see it vibrating and cracking as the spell exploded. 'YES! IT WORKED!!!' he celebrated in his head. Then he froze in place as he saw that the dragon was still in one piece and it slowly moved towards him. 'Damn...fine then I'll try another one!' "Sound Palm!" he said as he charged at it. He slammed his palm into the creature but, he noticed, after he hit it he had failed to generate the sound waves for the spell. But his own strength was substantial enough that he destroyed the ice creature anyways. "The Ice-Make has been defeated." the second voice said. "But his second spell failed." the first voice pointed out. "That's why they come to this school." the second voice replied. "To learn and improve and to master their magic." "I suppose..." the first voice sighed. Miki hoped that this first voice wasn't going to be a teacher he would have, this voice seemed very strict. "Congradulations 'Future Hero of Legend', you have successfully taken your first step into history." the second voice said. "Go through that door and on into the main building." Miki bowed again and strode confidently towards the door and hoping that these mysterious proctors couldn't see his legs shaking as he exited the gym. A quick glance told him that there was still a small crowd and he walked in what he hoped looked like a triumphant manner into the main building. Das Begrüßungskomitee Ryūgamine entered the main building and found himself, and several others, in what seemed like a waiting room. There was a large space infront of what looked like bleacher seats where, Ryūgamine assumed, someone would stand infront of the group and speak to them. 'This place is really formal...' he thought with a sigh. 'And I thought that standing in those groups was annoying.' Ryūgamine stood there, just inside the door, for a bit and looking as if he was lost and didn't know where to go. He could see already that there were cliques forming and he sighed again. The door in the front of the room opened and two girls entered. Ryūgamine quickly slipped into an empty seat. "Is this everyone?" a green haired girl asked her voice, Ryūgamine felt, sounded like that of some sort of aristocrat. He also noticed that she had a sword at her hip, but he couldn't tell what kind of sword it was. "I believe so." the black haired girl replied, her voice sounded more like that of the average citizen. The girl with green hair shrugged then gestured for her companion to speak. "Hello, everyone. We are das Begrüßungskomitee, the welcoming committee. My name is Akage Chitsume, second year." "I am Misaki Asuna, also a second year." the green haired girl added. "We will be giving you all a tour of The Academy and then there will be the opening ceremony." Akage said. 'A tour...and opening ceremony...' Ryūgamine thought. 'This is going to be boring isn't it?' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "The Academy was built over 400 years ago by Soran Vista..." Misaki was saying. Ryūgamine was having trouble focusing, he could hear disturbances every now and again as that guy, Miki, made some comment or other in some attempt to make a joke. Behind him was that white haired guy, Tolbert, who had no injuries or ever any dirt on his clothes. Just about everyone else had newly forming bruises, new scabs and still fresh cuts, a few were limping or favoring one arm or the other. Even he was feeling sore from the shot to the gut he received from that wooden creature. Yet this guy, a few paces behind him, who seemed depressed, it was like he was beating himself up about something. Ryūgamine was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice that the group had stopped for something and walked right into the guy infront of him. "Watch it!" the guy hissed as whatever intimidation he would've normally had was quickly dissipated by his severe limp. "To the left are the girl's dorms and to the right are the boy's dorms." Akage said. Ryūgamine glanced in both directions and saw large buildings with numerous windows and saw shadows of people moving on the other sides of those windows. "That concludes our tour." Misaki said, and with a shock Ryūgamine realize he had no idea where they were. 'That's what I get for not paying attention...' he thought, mentally kicking himself. "Follow us, and we'll go to the opening ceremony." Akage said as they led the group of first year students towards the building the opening ceremony would be in. As they got closer to the building Ryūgamine noticed more and more people all heading in the same direction until he felt more like he was being pushed along by the crowd rather than walking on his own. By the time he felt he could move on his own again, he was in the building and had been sorted into a seat in what looked like a massive auditorium. Up at the very front Ryūgamine could see a handful of people sitting in chairs behind a podium. 'Crap...this is going to be mind numbing isn't it?' he thought sadly. He had no idea how long they had been sitting there as one by one the people up front stood up infront of the podium and talked about what to expect while at The Academy and how to make the most of this and that and the other thing. The only thing he clearly remembered was when the Headmaster, Marcus Tyrell ended his brief speech. "You are all soldiers in training, however, you're still humans. Moreover, young people. To treat you as otherwise is to destroy your youth. There are other and better ways to anything and everything." Day 2 - A Secret's Out It was the second day since arriving at the academy, but it was now the first day of classes. Everyone felt a little tense, new students, new people, no one's entirely sure how to measure up anyone else yet. For the most part, this stress was mostly felt by the first year students or aimed at them. The second, third and fourth years all were pretty relaxed around each other, happily greeting friends after the summer break and sneering at enemies and rivals made in previous years. Tolbert was sitting in the furthest corner he could find in the class room, he wasn't sure what class it was, he only knew that this was the room he needed to be in. His body language just screamed that he was uncomfortable and tense and his visage looked like it belonged to a spy who thought they had been discovered. 'Might as well be...' he thought. 'If they knew where I was really from...there's no way I won't be attacked by somebody...' What Tolbert wasn't aware of, though should've realized, was that there were students who could use Telepathy. As he continued to fret over his thoughts, there was someone, who didn't care about other's privacy apparently, reading his mind. "Bosco?" a voice rang out over the usual hubbub of a classroom prior to class. "That guy's from Bosco?" Tolbert's body became even more tense, if that was even possible, and he could feel someone pointing at him and all the eyes of the room locking onto him. 'This is bad...' was the only thought now in his head. Shouts of confusion and anger now filled the room and he could hear chairs falling over as people stood up abruptly. Staring at his desk he could feel several people now standing around him, and none of them were giving off any feelings of friendlyness or acceptance. "Bosco?" a rather angry, and older, male voice snarled. "Here to spy on us are ya?" "Like he would admit to that." another voice said, this one female. "Then let's just kick his ass and throw him out of the school." a different male said. Then a hand shot out, grabbed the front of Tolbert's uniform roughly and physically dragged him out of his seat and off of the ground. "What d'ya say, spy?" Tolbert just looked down sadly at the young man, who he assumed to be a third year. "I-I'm not a spy..." he said weakly. "See? What did I tell you? Of course a spy would say that!" the girl, maybe a second year, said pointing at Tolbert. "You should just beat him up now, Nii-san!" "I'm not a spy!" Tolbert said, hoping he sounded more convincing than he did in his head. "I've been disowned! I have no where else to go! If I go back-" Before he could finish his plea he was slammed into the wall. "If you go back?" the first guy said, coating his fist in flames. "You'll be beggin' to go back by the time we're done with you." "Nothing you do will make me go back..." Tolbert said quietly. "Kill me here if you want, it'll be better than what they have waiting for me..." "As you wish." the second guy smirked and went to throw his fist. Before he could even go to punch Tolbert, he felt a hand on his wrist. His eyes widened, thinking the teacher had shown up, but when he looked over his shoulder all he saw was a short blue haired guy. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" "Ryūga," Ryūgamine replied with a shrug, still holding the other guy's wrist. "As for what I want...I guess is to even the odds. Three-on-one isn't that fair ya know." "Butt out!" the guy holding Tolbert against the wall spat. "Why?" a blonde asked as he stepped out from behind Ryūgamine. "This guy's from Bosco!" the girl replied. "And?" Ryūgamine asked. "He's a spy!" the girl all but yelled. "Where's your proof?" the blonde asked. "He's from Bosco!" the girl was now yelling. "And who are you anyways?" The blonde gave a showy bow, then stood back up with a smirk when he heard a few chuckles. "Miki Hirosen, future hero of lengend." he replied, his smile broadening even more at a few more giggles, then his face became completely serious. "But that still leaves the question of who you three think you are." "Enough talk!" the guy holding Tolbert up roared, then turned to face Tolbert and threw a punch aimed at the younger man's face. Instinct took over and Tolbert moved his head out of the way, his body contorting in a strange way, and the guy holding him up punched the wall. The room, having fallen silent when the confrontation began, echoed with the sound of bones given instead of the wall. Tolbert was dropped as the guy screamed in pain, grabbing his wrist and dropped to his knees. He stayed there, whimpering in pain and all but sobbing. "Why you!" the second guy growled and went to attack Tolbert, forgetting that Ryūgamine still had hold of him. He took a step foreward, Ryūgamine pulled on his arm, and the guy fell backwards. His head bounced off of Tolbert's desk on the way down and he fell unconscious. "Nii-san! Bo-kun!" the girl screeched. Miki made a shushing noise, his hand up to his mouth and the girl appeared to immediately fall asleep. "Cool,' Lullaby '''worked." Miki said, more to himself than anyone else, but with how silent the room was he was easily heard by everyone. "Is everyone satisfied now?" a voice said, everyone's heads snapped to face the door. Standing there they saw a relatively tall man with a short beard and holding a book. "How long have you been standing there, Cawdor-sensei?" the student closest to the door asked. "Since the loudmouth Telepath decided to invade the Boscan's privacy and inform the rest of the class." he replied with a small smirk. "Why didn't you stop them?" another student asked. "It's not my job to interfere with your bonding as fellow students." Cawdor replied. "Though I am a little disappointed in you older students. Your classmates are ganging up on a first year and you all sit there idly by, leaving other first years to stand up to them. Though...at the same time it is good for first years to band together..." He scratched his chin as he walked to the front of the classroom and sat in the chair behind the front desk. "Regardless, those three," he continued gesturing at three on the floor, "Are going to be receiving punishment, though I can't imaging anything more punishing than the humiliation of being beaten by first years..." "Should we call the infermary?" Tolbert asked, still where he was against the wall. "Yes...uh...you! Go and inform the infermary." Cawdor said, sending a student in the back off to fetch the nurse. "Now, until then, shall we get on with the rest of the introductions?" The Slacker Trifecta's First Challenge The class went as any other class would've gone after that point, the problem came after class. Word had spred even faster than would have been possible without Telepathy. They all left the classroom and all of a sudden, the crowded school hallway seemed empty, leaving Tolbert, Miki and Ryūgamine all but alone in the middle of the hall. Three guys all stepped into the clearing that was made. The tallest was extremely buff, like all his free time was spent weightlifting, and he had blue hair and green eyes. The other two looked like your averagely built teens, though one looked like the stereotypical delinquent with poorly dyed blonde hair and the other was pretty non-descript other than the company he kept. "So you're the Boscan." the delinquent sneered. No one said a word. He got clearly agravated by the silence. "I asked you a question." "No you didn't." Miki said. The looks on the faces of the three first years all said the same thing, we're being threatened by a complete moron. "Shut up," the delinquent spat. "I ain't talkin' to you blondie." "At least mine's natural and not some cheap bottle blonde." Miki said loud enough for everyone to hear, but it was said in a manner that made it seem like that fact that everyone else could hear it was an accident. Miki, of course, let a smile play across his face at the small wave of poorly supressed laughter. The delinquent sneered angrily. "Shut up." he growled at everyone around them. "Don't mind them." the other guy said. Tolbert, honestly, had forgotten that he was there, as had everyone else judging by the way they started a bit when he spoke. "Look, we're here to get rid of you Boscan." "Why?" Ryūgamine asked. "Because he's a spy." the big guy said. "Where's your proof?" Ryūgamine asked. Again the entire hallway fell silent as, truthfully, no one had any proof or any real reason to assume that Tolbert was a spy other than what had quickly become the usual respone. "Because he's from Bosco." the big guy replied. "And why is that any reason to suspect your fellow student?" Miki asked. Tolbert felt a small smile on his face as these two guys, who he didn't really know and who didn't really know him, were standing up for and defending him. "How about this," the nondescript kid spoke up, again a small start from the assembled crowd as they had again forgotten he was there. "We'll fight. And if we win, the Boscan leaves and never comes back." "And if we win?" Ryūgamine asked, the prospect of a fight got him excited. 'Finally something I'm good at!' "''If you win?" the nondescript kid laughed, and the other two laughed with him. "You won't win. We're the only undefeated second year team in the school." "There's a first for everything." Miki replied. "They've never fought either." Tolbert said. A visible start throughout the entire hallway when he said this, for one no one expected him to speak and two he was right. "What makes you say that?" the big guy demanded. "Look at you." Tolbert replied. "Everyone else in this school has scars, scraps, bruises and other signs of combat. You three are clean, not a mark on you." "So what?" the delinquent spat. "That doesn't mean three nobody first years'll beat us!" "If we're nobodies then why are you challenging us?" Ryūgamine asked. "Shut up!" the dilinquent ordered. "We'll meet you by Lake Bonaparte. We'll fight there." the nondescript guy said, again a small start from forgetting he was there. "You still haven't said what'll happen if we win." Ryūgamine said. They didn't answer, they just turned and walked away. "Fight is after school, see you then losers!" the delinquent called. "And today will be your last day Boscan!" The crowd quickly dispersed after that, leaving the three first years truly alone in the hallway now. After School, Lake Bonaparte "Today's been awfull." Tolbert sighed. "Besides the other students, even some of the teachers hate me..." "I know," Miki groaned. "And now we have to go and fight with some second years." "It's gonna be so much fun." Ryūgamine smiled. "You really like fighting, huh?" Miki asked. Ryūgamine nodded with a huge grin. Tolbert looked less than thrilled about the whole idea. "And you don't." "Not really..." Tolbert replied. "What a fine group we are." Miki sighed, but he had a small smirk. "A Trifecta!" "A Tri-what?" Ryūgamine asked. "A Trifecta!" Miki answered. "A Brute, a Wimp and a Comedian!" "Who's the wimp?" Ryūgamine asked. Tolbert just calmly raised his hand. "Then who's the brute?" "That'd be you, my friend." Miki replied. "Which leaves me as the wonderful Comedian!" "A Trifecta of Slackers." Tolbert sighed. Then the three of them burst into laughter. "Yes!" Miki agreed. "We future heros of legend shall from now on, until we prove otherwise, shall be The Slacker Trifecta!" They fell silent as the lake came into view. "This place is beautiful." Tolbert sighed. "I really hope we win this fight." Another step and the massive crowd that had gathered could be seen. "An audience." Miki smiled. "I need to think up some more jokes." In the middle of the crowd, on the edge of the lake, they could already see the three that had challenged them, but there were two other figures there. As they drew closer the crowd opened up to let them through and they came to the open area where the fight was going to take place. "I won't allow this!" a female voice said. They looked towards the figures and saw Akage Chitsume. "You can't go beating up new students just because one of them is from Bosco!" "You three really are stupid." Misaki Asuna was the one speaking now. "Das Begrüßungskomitee?" Tolbert said, confused that anyone other than the two beside him was standing up for him. The five arguing turned to face them. "Ah, you had the nerve to actually show, eh Boscan?" the delinquent laughed. "I woulda thought you woulda snuck off own yer own." "Bottle Blonde is really starting to bug me." Miki sighed. "Shut up!" the dilinquent roared. "Is that really his only response?" Ryūgamine asked. "This fight is not going to happen!" Akage shouted, cutting off the delinquent. "You're not going to fight these first years!" "He's a Boscan spy!" the big guy replied. "How many times do we have to ask for proof?" Miki asked Tolbert, who shrugged in response. "Get out of the way you stupid girls!" the delinquent demanded and tried to shove Akage out of the way. An audible gasp spread through the assembled crowd and the delinquent seemed terrified at what he just said. The Slacker Trifecta, of course, had no idea what was going on. "Excuse me?" Akage asked, her hair slowly turning red. "I-I'm sorry!" the delinquent squealed. "F-forgive us, Crimson Nail!" the three cried together. "It's too late for that." Misaki said with a small smile. Akage's hair was now completely red and magic was clearly visible emanating from her nails. The three tried to run, to escape into the crowd, but before they were even half way to the crowd, who all backed away quickly, Akage had grabbed two of them with her hair. The nondescript one seemed to have escaped, as once again his prescence was forgotten. "So..." Ryūgamine began, as Akage proceeded to pummel the delinquent and the muscle bound guy into the ground using Hair Magic. "We don't get to fight?" "Not unless you want to try your hand against our Crimson Nail." Misaki replied. As they watched, Ryūgamine decided he didn't want to fight so much anymore. "Where did the third guy go?" Tolbert asked, remembering the nondescript one who seemed to be the leader of the three. No one seemed to know where he had gone. He didn't get into the crowd and there was no real sign of where he was. Suddenly the third guy seemed to just shimmer into existance behind Akage. A glint of light off of metal told those watching the fight that he was holding some sort blade. Without a word Ryūgamine shot forward, his speed was incredible and impressed those who noticed him run forward. Within seconds, the nondescript guy's blade centimeters from Akage's back, Ryūgamine was upon him and he swung his Oni Ken, still sheathed, and caught his opponent under the chin. He came off of his feet from Ryūgamine's blow, and went flipping into Lake Bonaparte. The nondescript guy made a noticeable splash, drawing everyone's attention to Ryūgamine standing behind Akage. "What happened?" the question rippled through the crowd and the answer, from those who had seen what happened, rippled back through. "That was an interesting use of Light Magic." Cawdor said, stepping into the clearing. "True," another man said, standing next to Cawdor. "It has been a while since I've seen anyone capable of using Light Magic to hide themselves." "But this young man's speed," Cawdor said gesturing towards Ryūgamine. "It's quite impressive, isn't Masulsa?" "He did earn the right to attend the academy by defeating my Wood Make: Man, spell." and with that comment Ryūgamine realized that this man was the third voice from his admission test, Ju. "How long have you been watching, Cawdor-sensei, Masulsa-sensei?" Akage asked, her hair quickly retracted and turned back to black and leaving the delinquent and the muscle bound guy unconscious and half buried in the ground. "We followed The Slacker Trifecta out here." Cawdor replied. Everyone, but the three mentioned, were confused as to who he had ment. "You should be more observant of your surroundings." Masulsa said, basically scolding everyone there. "Yes Masulsa-sensei." everyone said in chorus. "Good, now everyone go back to your dorms or whatever it is you would normally be doing." he said waving off the assembled crowd. As they all scattered, The Slacker Trifecta heard one last comment by the teachers. "Another three to send to the infermary..." Cawdor said. "Because of a single student." "So much for our first challenge." Miki whispered to his two compatriots. Trivia *das Begrüßungskomitee is German for "The Welcoming Committee" and is a reference to the fact that Marcus Tyrell, the guy in charge of The Academy, is based on a German character *I am assuming that people from Bosco are called Boscan, if this is wrong inform me